dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goku Black
Goku Black? Why are we putting adjectives after the nouns? This is English, not Japanese. We don't need overly literal translations, it only looks ridiculous (a la Super Saiyan Full Power). -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 02:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Herms says that it's literal translation is "Goku Black". I'm not sure if we should switch the orders or not. -- 21:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :While the literal ''translation is Goku Black, like IStoleThePies said, if we're going to use English dub names ("Tien Shinhan", anyone?) we should use English grammar. Of course, it'll probably take six months for people to realize this, then a year later we'll all be shaking our heads, just like with Super Saiyan Blue. ::That's not how it works, though. First, the name is literally "Goku Black", and until an English dub name is announced, that's the name of the character. Second, it seems like Goku is more of a descriptor than Black, as at least one promotional text refers to the character simply as "Black". Third, Super Saiyan Blue ''still gets referred to as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in various mediums, and while Super Saiyan Blue has been acknowledged as a nickname in-universe, it's exactly that, a nickname. Not that I'd be opposed to the page being renamed Super Saiyan Blue, but I digress. — Zero-ELEC (talk) 02:33, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Video Game Appearances Goku Black isn't confirmed yet to be in any games, so why should we keep it now? Plus, Super Dragon Ball Heroes isn't real. Regular Dragon Ball Heroes is, but not Super Dragon Ball Heroes Creeperman129 (talk) 21:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :[http://bandai-a.akamaihd.net/corp/press/100000422330885.pdf Super Dragon Ball Heroes] is a thing, also hey, look, it's Goku Black in Dragon Ball Heroes! — Zero-ELEC (talk) 23:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC) : Super Dragon Ball Heroes Pre-Release: http://bandai-a.akamaihd.net/corp/press/100000422330885.pdf :A comment from Akira Toriyama: ::漫画家 鳥山明さんのコメント ::いつも「ドラゴンボールヒーローズ」を遊んでくれてありがとうございます！ ::昨年 5 周年を迎えて、ますます盛り上がっていると聞き、原作者としてとてもうれしく ::思っています。 ::サイヤ人のように、どんどん進化する『スーパードラゴンボールヒーローズ』をこれから ::もぜひ楽しんでやってください！！ ::Translation:"Thanks for always playing Dragon Ball Heroes! As the original author, I was really happy to hear last year how it was entering its fifth year and still doing better than ever. Just like the Saiyans, it's constantly evolving; from now on, please enjoy Super Dragon Ball Heroes!!" source The Rush (talk)23:47, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry! My mistake. Creeperman129 (talk) 01:16, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Black "Goku Black" is being refered to in the series as just "Black", I think we should just switch the page name to "Black". It might be a bit too soon to tell, but I don't think there were any mentions of "Goku Black" in the new episode at all. Thoughts? -- 00:35, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say it's too early to rename just yet. Considering this is a new character I would say "Goku Black" or "Black Goku" (whatever you guys prefer) would make it easier for less experienced viewers to find the character. Black can conflict with Staff Officer Black and for that reason, keeping Goku Black for now until further notice would be ideal. :Apparently someone has been playing around with page moves and tangled a bunch of pages and templates together with Goku Black. Black's techniques I think we should add a technique list for Black. Specifically Kamehameha. Black is seen using it in the opening.Mielgrb10 (talk) 15:35, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Earrings Where has the two Earrings come from? None of the images show the other one. Only the green. Edit: Added Signature Pauldarklord (talk) 08:19, June 17, 2016 (UTC) on that note why is the comparison for the earings lord demigra when it's clearly a portora earing? TwistedGears (talk) 08:44, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's not "clearly" a Potara earring, it has different colors and the potara come in sets. It may be a potara earring, but it resembles Demigra's green earrings instead. -- 13:48, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Zarbon's earrings looks like the potaras as well. but was not significant for his character and power. the same could also be said for black. 0551E80Y (talk) 14:39, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sure Black's earring will come into play later, but comparing it to Demigra's is mainly for description purposes. -- 14:51, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Well... No-one ever said Black's earings being Potara- OR Demigra not having Potara. ...That and Demigra and Black do indeed have similar Earings, I cannot tell them apart each other, really. MakutaDethos (talk) 00:32, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Quote? I'm just wondering if the quote that somebody put at the top of the page is actually legitimate, since the subbed episodes aren't exactly the same as the ones in english, and the subbed translations can vary depending on who translates it, so this quote wouldn't be exactly correct. So does this information matter in general or not. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :In general, we want to best translation. Again generalizing (because it's not always the case), licensed translations are often better than fan translations. Licensed translations interpret the meaning of the statements and may change the wording to reflect that, while fan translations tend toward literal word-for-word and occasionally miss the meaning. As for the quote, it seems like an accurate reflection of Goku Black's personality from what we've observed of him so far. 23:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Relation with Zamasu I am confused. What is the relationship between a Kai from Universe 10 and a black demon who takes the appearancce of Goku? Maybbe Zamasu created Goku Black to destroy other universe or something and made it seem like he was inconspicous in it. I don't really know. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 13:22, July 9, 2016 (UTC)